


Eli Stone: The Wingman Sent from God

by Python07



Category: Eli Stone (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairing, spoilers for ep 2.12: Tailspin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli has a plan. Despite his better judgment, Keith goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eli Stone: The Wingman Sent from God

Keith could hardly believe it. Jordan. His friend. His boss. Jordan was in his apartment, sitting on his couch, and the most relaxed that he’d ever seen him. Jordan’s smile was soft and luminous and it triggered a warm feeling in his chest. Still, he couldn’t help marveling about how the hell this happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Trust me,” Eli whispered to Keith as he herded everyone out of the awards dinner. “And go with it.”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

Eli just smirked and held a finger to his lips before he bounded ahead of the group.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith took a deep breath and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “Can I offer you something to drink? I know you’ve got expensive taste. I’ve got a bottle of McCulloch.”

“That would be most welcome,” Jordan answered easily. “No ice.”

Keith went to his drinks cabinet. “You got it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli hailed a cab. “All right. Everyone pile in.”

Taylor frowned. “Eli, there are five of us.”

Eli gave her a charming smile and opened the door for her. “And with the firm’s finances the way they are, we can practice some togetherness.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan chuckled. “No wonder Taylor was so insistent that we attend that dinner.”

Keith grinned from his place in a nearby armchair. “She really wanted to surprise you.”

Jordan’s eyes crinkled at the corners and the stresses of the past year seemed to melt away. “And she did.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli motioned for Taylor and Matt to slide into the front seat next to the driver. “Go ahead. Like it’s really a chore for you two to sit so close together.”

Before Matt could make a sarcastic comeback, Eli slammed the door. He quickly opened the rear passenger door. “Keith.”

Keith made sure Jordan couldn’t see it when he shot Eli a sour look. He grunted and crawled into the back seat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, Jordan looked vibrant and Keith’s mouth went dry. Keith cleared his throat. “No one deserves that humanitarian award more than you,” he said solemnly.

Jordan shook his head and smiled wryly. “I’m honored and humbled by it. I never…” he shrugged. “I’m at a loss for words.”

“I didn’t think that was possible,” Keith teased.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The man who won the award, and not to mention the tallest, has to sit in the middle, Eli?” Jordan asked dryly.

Eli offered his most innocent look. “I didn’t think about it but it’s not that far. Besides, we’re all friends, aren’t we?”

Jordan chuckled quietly and slid into the seat next to Keith. Keith set his jaw to keep from reacting to Jordan pressed along his side. He sat on his hands to keep from rubbing them nervously on his knees, punching Eli’s smirking face, or touching Jordan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan sipped his scotch and offered a crooked smile. “It has been known to happen on occasion.” He stopped looking at Keith as he swirled the liquid in the glass. “I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

It took Jordan a moment to meet Keith’s eyes again. “For sticking with me…” he answered with quiet intensity. “…through everything and for being a good friend as well as an employee.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli gave the driver Taylor and Matt’s address first and then his own. He smiled at Jordan and Keith. “Congratulations again, Jordan.”

Jordan inclined his head. “Thanks, Eli. See you tomorrow.”

“Actually, Taylor, Matt, and I decided that the firm’s closed tomorrow to celebrate. So have fun with your free day,” Eli said quickly and darted out of the car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith sat forward. “You gave me a chance when no other firms wanted to hire me.” 

Jordan mirrored Keith’s position. “You are a brilliant attorney, Keith.”

“That means a lot coming from you.” One end of Keith’s mouth quirked up. “I can also be a pain in the ass.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan eased away so they weren’t touching but he didn’t move to the opposite end of the seat either. The drive to Keith’s place was quiet but comfortable. There was something intangible hanging in the air between them.

Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You want to come up for a nightcap?”

Jordan stared at him for a long moment. His face gave away nothing. “All right.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hadn’t noticed,” Jordan replied, dry as the Sahara desert.

Keith sobered instantly. “You can’t think that I’d bail just because things got a little rough.”

“A little?” Jordan’s voice got even drier if it was possible.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator ride up to Keith’s apartment was done in the same easy silence. He ignored his sweaty palms and the way his heart was tripping in his chest because he liked the idea of Jordan in his space. That was true even if it was terrifying.

Jordan took in the sight of the large open loft space, hardwood floors, floor to ceiling windows, and a décor made up of burgundy, blue, and gold. He smiled. “It’s you.”

Keith was a little breathless. “Thanks.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, more so for you than for me.” Keith paused. He held Jordan’s gaze. “They pulled you out of the rubble of a three story building, Posner and Klein tried to get you declared unfit and then took the firm right out from under you, Ellen was a vindictive bitch during the divorce, and the new firm hasn’t taken off the way we hoped. And you’re still standing. I’m…” He licked his lips. “I’m in awe of you.”

Jordan watched Keith’s mouth. He blinked and let the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. His voice was a ragged whisper. “You give me too much credit.”

Keith surged forward before Jordan could back off. He took Jordan’s lips in a gentle kiss. It was soft and unhurried.

That is until Jordan tilted his head, cupped Keith’s face, and started kissing back. He traced Keith’s lips with his tongue and slid inside.

Keith made a low, needy sound in the back of his throat. He pushed Jordan to sit back on the couch and straddled his lap. He leaned down to start another round of hot and heavy kisses.

“Be sure this is what you want, Keith, because I will not be satisfied with just one night,” Jordan murmured against Keith’s lips.

Keith rested his forehead against Jordan’s. “I’m sure.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Keith woke up curled up against Jordan. He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Jordan.

Jordan’s face was open and unburdened in his sleep. His hair was mussed. He looked natural and perfect in Keith’s bed.

Keith kissed Jordan’s bare shoulder and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his phone on the way to the bathroom. He saw a text message from Eli and sent off a quick reply before he did his business.

He covered his mouth to stifle a laugh at Eli’s answer: No. It didn’t take a vision from God to see what would happen between you two. You were staring at him all night. You do it a lot actually.

Was not.

Were too. Remember to be good to him. You don’t want to piss off the Prophet.

I will. 

Keith put the phone back on the stand and slipped back into bed. He rested his head on Jordan’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. He shut his eyes and drifted back off, content.


End file.
